Modern communication protocols (specifically—Diameter) include origin-host, origin-realm, destination-realm and destination-host fields which may be used to indicate an origin in which the message was constructed and sent, as well as a destination. Additionally, the origin-host also appears in the session-ID field which identifies a series of sequential events representing a single user experience. These fields must be retained by the various components handling the events and the sessions, including on both client and server sides of the communication.
As an example, the Diameter protocol recommends the origin-host to be a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), which makes its potential length at 4K bytes (although the protocol allows for up to 255 bytes). However, a size of 255 bytes can be extremely long to store for the multitude of sessions handled at any given time by the participant components. Further, these URIs are sent repeatedly in all events and sessions originating from a source, thus such long information repeats itself millions of times, inflating memory requirements considerably.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.